Twins In High School
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Mike's has a miserable life, with his brother attacking him left and right. Sammy has always been second best to her sister. When these two come together they bring the best out each other. But will Mike's personalities get in the way? Or will Mal and Amy break them apart?
1. Chapter 0

**Hey guys I know its been awhile since the last update. EXTREMELY SORRY. But writers block is an asshole, the only way I can beat it now is if I do a rewrite on the story. I had too do this before with another one of my stories, and the results came out great. They say they like the new version and I hope you guys will like the new version better too. I realized I was rushing the chapters a bit, so I will be giving more detail and longer chapters. Since I am now capable of writing chapters of 1,000 to 2,000 words. In some cases over 3,000. So the new version should be out today and if not tomorrow. Once again SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**~Cole D. soul**


	2. Chapter 1

Mike woke up too the constant rigging on his alarm he looked over at his clock too see it said 7:00. Just as he stepped up he yawned and walked off his bed.

Splash!

Mike coughed up the water and looked around. It was revealed that his bed was brought out too the outside pool. He heard laughing coming from behind and turned around too see Mal laughing his butt off. "You are so easy you know that" Mal said.

Mike enraged was about too yell at his twin, but instead he took a deep gasp and hunched over. "Dang it! Back in my day we didn't have pools. We used the lake…" before he could finish he gasped again and went back into his normal composer. He looked around realizing what happened then looked in the pool at disapointment. He didn't have time too bask in his sadness as Mal sprayed him with a hose.

"You better not act like that at school today or everyone going to think your a freak…" said Mal. "Oh wai… you are"

Mike did his best to stay calm cause if he didn't he knew Chester would come back out. He ignored what Mal said and got himself out the pool, he looked at Mal for a second then walked away. "Today is a new day" he told himself. Mike and the rest of his family has recently moved to this new town to make a new start after Mal got out of juvie. It was a small town so Mal could get into less trouble. Mike was happy with the idea because no one could know about his MPD. The most he hoped for at this new school was some friends and maybe even a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Amy pushed Sammy off her bed; forcefully waking the girl up. "Samey hurry up and get to school you better get there before I do or you will be punished!" Amy marched out the room slamming the door behind her.<p>

Sammy woke up and looked at the calendar, it said Monday, she hated Mondays. It was just the start of a horrible weak that Amy would put her through. She got dressed, washed up, and grabbed all the things necessary for schools. She walked down stairs too get some quick breakfast.

Once it the kitchen, Sammy met up with her mom Blainely. She is a failing actress who constantly tell her daughters the story of how she was on celebrity man hunt. She was so obsessed with her old job that she still wears the red dress. Non the less when Sammy needed someone to talk too it was her.

"Here you go sweetie" Blainely said handing Sammy her lunch bag. "I am going too be trying out another audition again so I will be home late"

"Yeah mom" said Sammy not really listening. Her mind wondered too the day of school. "Hey mom do I have too go to school today."

"What's the matter sweetie is it Amy again. I swear I don't know what I am going too do with that girl" said Blainely

"No its just that I don't feel like today's a good day" explained Sammy.

Blainely knew how her daughter felt and it hurt just as much. She was considering on letting her stay, but then she remembered the new family across the street. "Look sweetie a new family moved in and they have a pair of twins. Maybe you can make nice with them"

Sammy thought about and maybe this was here chance at making a at home friend. The only other friend she had was her pen pal Jasmine. They talked over Skype when they could, but it was never the same as actually being there. Maybe she could make nice with one of them or maybe both of them.

"Sure mom" answered Sammy.

Blainely kissed her on the forehead. "That's my girl"

* * *

><p>Sammy walked to the bus stop and already she spotted the twins. Like her and Amy they are identical, but with that one key difference. The key difference being one of them had his hair down. Sammy came up too them and already had a tough chance on he too talk too first.<p>

Mike looked at the blonde she was beautiful. He didn't know if she knew this herself, but she looked like she was studying him and Mal. This was his chance to make a new friend, but he didn't want too come off to strong. He then saw Mal making a menacing look, so he hurried up and spoke too her.

"Hi my name is Mike" he introduced himself.

"My name is Sammy… not Samey" she didn't mean too say that last part. It was a habit of hers because of Amy.

Mike thought it was weird how she said that, it was kinda weird. But who was he too talk besides beggers can't be choosers. "Nice too meet you Sammy, you probably already know im new in town"

Sammy opened her mouth to speak, but Mal interrupted the chatter between them. "My name is Mal short for Malevolent" Mal put out his hand. Sammy was nervous on doing it at first something about him didn't feel right. Anyway she shook his hand, a second later a dark chill went down her back.

To her she thought it was fine as long as she made new friends. Mike worried for his potentially new friend if Mal got to her. Mal just knew this was going too the start of something beautiful.


End file.
